


"Figure 8"

by orphan_account



Series: Mini Misadventures [1]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012), Inception (2010) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes Joseph ice skating. And he's not suprised he's never gone before</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Figure 8"

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> so this is my very first fanfiction!!! yay. um so this is part of a series where they just have strange little adventures there not together nor will they ever be there just friends and there is not specific time there in it's somewhere in between Inception,The dark knight rises and so forth

Tom breathed in the chilly new York air. It didn't smell too pleasant more like car exaust and some unknown smells,but it nice being there during winter.

Tom didn't really know how he came to new York with Joseph it went along the lines of "Hey i'm having a show in new York and i want you to come,pack your things." Which was weird because they didn't seem like the kinds of friends that went on trips together.

But Tom had one specific reason he wanted to come here for. Ice skating. He remembered as a kid he loved it,gliding around on almost no friction feeling like you were floating. And the sad moment when you had to return to reality,and gravity.

"Tom are you sure this is a good idea?" Joseph asked worry straining his voice. "Of course,what kind of question is that?" Tom asked wondering why he would be worried to go ice skating. Joseph pursed his lips for a second then answered back "well,y'know Iv'e never been before and maybe we can go back and drink hot chocolate while watching a movie?" Joseph said trying to get out of this. "aww is someone scared?" Tom said patting poor little Joseph on the head. He jerked back earning a chuckle from tom. "Don't patronize me! I'm not scared,Iv'e just never been before." Joseph answered back voice dipping on that last part. Tom smiled warmly. "Don't worry you'll be fine."

What Tom didn't know was that Joseph had never done anything even remotely close to ice skating. Falling down here slipping over there,it was quite amusing. Of course it was hard to stiffle a laugh when when a small man is clinging on to you for dear life,and then falling down.

"Joseph...you have to at least try." Tom said picking him up for the...5th time. "I can't." Joseph let out in dispair falling onto the cold,wet ground. Tom thought for a second then an idea popped in his head. "Hey what if you imagine it like dancing eh?" Joseph's ears perked up at the word dancing,flashes of half done preformances and two steps came to his mind. "yeah,dancing." He repeated. Slowly getting up. Putting his arms out slightly he started gliding little by little "left right left right." came to his mind and feet. "Tom,Tom!!! i'm doing it." Tom grinned widely at this enthusiasm. "Yep you got it." Joseph turned around and started skating backwards "This is right isn't it?" He yelled across the rink before falling down...again. Tom couldn't do it this time he let out a laugh bending over as he tried to stay standing. "Not funny." Joseph said stalking over to tom with a grimace of pain. "Quite the contrary darling."

Tom briskly glided across the rink he was in his thoughts after Joseph said he wanted to try by himself (such a brave man). He almost completely stopped when someone rushed pass him almost knocking him off his feet. "what the.." when Tom looked up it was Joseph! Gracefully gliding across the ice. He did a half turn before ending up next to tom with perfect posture.

"wha-when did you learn that so quickly?" Tom asked very puzzled at this. Joseph smiled with a triumphantly dimples etched deep in his cheeks. "Is someone jealous that I can do it better than them in 10 minutes?" Joseph said cheekily raising his eyebrows at tom. Tom looked at him "Is that a challenge?" Joseph glided slightly to the left looking away from Tom "maybe." He said with faked question.

Normally Tom wouldn't have gone through with such a childish request. But he did want to see if Joseph had really gotten it and a little friendly competition couldn't hurt,right?" "You're on." Joseph smiled widely both of them gliding over to one end of the rink. 

"ready." Joseph started smirking over at Tom who smirked equally back. "set...go!!!" And they were off certainly each of them had advantages Tom was stronger and had more practice with this. Joseph on the other had has had practice with balance and coronation and was much lighter making him glide easier. But what tom didn't account for was how tired he was!. I mean he was skating quite a bit and naturally had less energy than then younger man but this was just too much!.

He watched as Joseph gracefully skated over to the edge ending with a little twirl. Tom came up breathing heavy and grasping onto the edge for support. "Well well well,winded much?" Joseph said grinning acting like that was nothing. Tom got up and lightly hit him over the head "shut up." Joseph looked down chuckling softly,dimples carving into his pale face. after a few moments of silence Tom asked "Hey how about we go home watch a movie a drink hot chocolate?"

Tom asked smiling as the younger man looked up at him happily. "sure" As they skated back to the skate rental desk. Gathered there things,and started walking back to the hotel room they were staying in. a smile came to Tom's face "And you thought you wouldn't have any fun." Tom said in a matter-of-fact voice.

**Author's Note:**

> so? did you like it? there will be more to this series.constructive critisism is welcome!!!


End file.
